


Quiet Game

by beowvlf



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5NV, 5VDN, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, demon pussy, partial devil trigger form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beowvlf/pseuds/beowvlf
Summary: How Vergil likes to wake Nero up. Dante joins them later. (contains spoilers for DMC5).





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
  
  
Since Vergil has spent most of his life as a demon in Hell, he has little need or appetite for human food. Instead, he craves the blood and semen of the powerful part-humans he lives with—his family.  
  
Feeding from Dante is often violent and messy, Vergil's sadistic tendencies inflamed by Dante's cocky masochism. It satisfies both their hungers in ways they can't find with anyone else.  
  
With Nero, Vergil prefers not to feed from his blood. He doesn't want to hurt Nero any more. Considering their first father-son meeting and battles, Nero and Dante laughed at that idea. It even took the entire time in the underworld with Dante for Vergil to fully accept Nero. But Nero is his son; and Vergil doesn't know whether it's the return of his human side, or some parental demon instinct, but he just wants to protect and spoil Nero.  
  
Over the past year, they've slowly grown closer as family, and more. Dante keeps making jibes about how mellow and domestic Vergil is, even after separating most of his human soul again to let V live among them as he desires. It doesn't bother Vergil. Being mellow may be unusual for him, but he doesn't find it particularly surprising. Even the feared demon knight Sparda was a total sap with his beloved mate. Vergil understands well now. He is one of the most powerful demons in existence, and he has someone he loves more than anything: Nero.  
  
A side-effect of being mostly devil, is that Vergil rarely needs to sleep. And as much as he likes to stay up all night reading a good book, or strolling through the quiet nighttime streets, Vergil also likes to join Nero in bed and keep watch over him while he sleeps.  
  
It's lovely just to be close to his son, and know Nero trusts him enough to stay sleeping in his presence. As part-demons who are often targeted, their instincts usually won't let them stay asleep at the approach of another's presence.  
  
Vergil's chest tightens at the thought that he gets to see Nero like this all the time now: vulnerable, peaceful.  
  
The bonus is that he gets to wake Nero with kisses and soft touches and a hand on his cock, until Nero wakes up enough to fuck him.  
  
It's still early, but Nero often gets up around dawn anyway because his days are busy. Vergil gently slides his knuckles against Nero's faintly stubbled jaw. Nero's face twitches. Then, still asleep, he nestles closer to Vergil, wrapping an arm around Vergil's torso and cuddling into him. Fondness spreads in Vergil's chest.  
  
"Daddy," Nero sighs in his sleep.  
  
Vergil smirks because Nero is still too reserved to call him that unless he's half asleep and in a cuddly mood.  
  
Vergil rubs his back slowly. He keeps everything slow, reveling in this lazy morning. Nero got back late last night from a job, and today neither of them has any place to be.  
  
Vergil breathes in Nero's scent and sighs. When they're alone Vergil will bury his face in the crook of Nero's neck, or behind his ears, or into his hair. None of the demons they fight ever seem to be able to tell them apart from Sparda's scent; though maybe all that matters to them is tracking down any hint of the 'traitor's' bloodline.  
  
Vergil's deeply content to know that at least between them, they can differentiate between each other's scents. Nero does faintly smell of their father, Sparda, but more than that he smells of his own father. Still he also smells unique, and now that Vergil has grown used to it he'll never forget.  
  
Still drinking in Nero's smell, Vergil's rough tongue sneaks out to lick Nero's ear. A little twitch. He moves to kiss lower along Nero's neck, sucking lightly at the more sensitive parts.  
  
Mindful of his pointed fingernails, Vergil lets his hand wander across soft skin and a dusting of pale hair. He gently squeezes well-defined pecs, and trails his fingers up and down strong abs. He strokes his fingers just above the waistband of Nero's boxer-briefs. Unlike Dante, Nero still has the modesty to sleep in underwear. The feel of Vergil's fingers there makes Nero shiver unconsciously, and Vergil purrs with amusement, smirking as he trails his touch even lower.  
  
He only teases the outline of Nero's dick, which is heavy even while soft. A bolt of arousal shoots through Vergil at the size of him. Nero doesn't quite match up to Dante in thickness, but his length is more impressive. He takes after his father. It amuses Vergil that it makes a noticeable bulge in Nero's trousers even when completely soft.  
  
With his rough demon tongue, Vergil dips into Nero's navel, before trailing kisses up to Nero's chest. He stops to pull one of Nero's nipples into his mouth; sucks and pulls at the stiff bud, careful with his pointy teeth. He works his way over Nero's chest with slow nips and kisses, teasing Nero's nipples with his fingers when he's not sucking on them.  
  
Nero whimpers, shifting a little and turning his face into the pillow. It gives Vergil space to suck at his neck, while his fingers still play with Nero's nipples. It's a wonder he hasn't woken up yet.  
  
Vergil continues showering Nero's body with kisses and soft touches. As he trails his claws over Nero's legs, Nero squirms his hips, and Vergil notices he's growing harder. His gaze lingers on the front of Nero's boxers, and he licks his lips. Vergil's hard in his pyjamas as well, but for now he's not interested in doing anything about it.  
  
He'd rather move to lie between Nero's legs, so he can mouth over the outline of Nero's thick cock through his boxer-briefs. At the touch of Vergil's lips, Nero bucks and groans. Vergil smirks, leaning in to take the thin material between his teeth and tease it off. Nero's dick smacks onto his abdomen, already starting to leak precum. Using his hands now, Vergil eases Nero's underwear down to his thighs.  
  
Still no sign that Nero is awake and only pretending to sleep. Vergil tilts his head with a fanged smile. Nero's really leaving himself wide open, and Vergil's going to enjoy it. He hasn't woken his boy up with a blowjob before, but Nero's mentioned he'd be into it. It's only a little different from how Vergil usually wakes him up.  
  
Vergil takes his time kissing and lapping at Nero's cock and balls, earning sweet whimpers and huffs of pleasure. Licking carefully at the head to catch every drop of precum, Vergil strokes the rest of it with his hand. Then he takes the length into his mouth, the flesh soft and warm against his tongue. Despite being pointy, Vergil's teeth aren't sharp enough to draw blood without intending to. Something Nero had been seriously worried about the first time Vergil wanted to suck him. Vergil chuckles deep in his throat at the thought, and Nero hisses at the sensation.  
  
As his cock is engulfed by the warm wetness of Vergil's mouth, Nero hisses again at that rough tongue squirming against him. Vergil doesn't try to fit all of Nero's dick into his mouth yet, stroking most of it with his hand.  
  
Then Vergil feels Nero stiffen, and Nero's hand lands on the back of his neck.  
  
"Dad?" Nero mumbles sleepily, propping himself up on one elbow.  
  
Vergil hums, and let's Nero's cock slide from his lips with a wet pop. He looks up into Nero's bleary gaze.  
  
"Oh," Nero breathes, in awe as much as lust.  
  
Nero's eyes widen as a full-body shudder rakes through him. He lets out a shaky breath, then licks his lips. His fingers twitch and curl into the hair at the back of Vergil's head. Vergil watches in fascination as Nero's mind starts to catch up to the situation and how turned on he is. Nero flops back down, letting out an incoherent noise.  
  
"Damn, didn't think it'd be this hot," Nero mutters. "Don't stop."  
  
Vergil purrs, and lightly runs his fangs over Nero's skin, teasing him.  
  
In response, the pressure on the back of Vergil's head increases, so he takes Nero back into his mouth.  
His teeth drag over Nero's cock, and Nero moans. He tried to hide it at first, but he enjoys a little pain. Vergil's been thinking he could reconsider his decision not to feed on Nero's blood. As long as they both enjoy it, Vergil won't mind hurting Nero. But for now he's content to stick to pleasure.  
  
Vergil slides his mouth off Nero's cock and sucks on his balls instead. Nero lets out soft, desperate gasps, breath hitching. Vergil can feel him tighten up, shivers running through him. He probably wants to come, but he's holding back.  
  
Vergil brings his mouth back to Nero's twitching cock, treating the tip to teasing licks. Nero gasps and tugs at Vergil's hair—too gentle for Vergil's tastes. Nero's hips are bucking and precum leaks freely from the tip.  
  
"Please," Nero gasps.  
  
When Vergil looks up at him, Nero looks away, blushing deeper. But he can't keep his eyes away for long.  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Please... just—stop teasing."  
  
Their gazes lock, before Vergil squirms the tip of his tongue into Nero's slit, smirking when Nero whines. The noise trails off into a moan, joined by a delicious arch of his back, as Vergil swallows him down.  
  
Vergil moans too. His cock and pussy are throbbing. His spiny tail has unfurled and is lashing around unconsciously. He loves hearing Nero desperate and pleading—he sounds so good like this. Vergil hollows his cheeks, feeling the head of Nero's cock bump against the back of his throat. Nero fills his mouth completely, and Vergil wants to taste his cum.  
  
Nero pulls at Vergil's hair with one hand, while the other twists in the blanket. He starts to roll his hips into Vergil's mouth, gasping breathily. Vergil accepts the sloppy thrusts into his mouth, that slide into his throat.  
  
"Oh shit," Nero pants, "feels so good..."  
  
Vergil sucks loud and hard, swallowing the whole length down until he can't breathe. Nero bucks up, and groans with each thrust. So desperate for the pleasure of a half-devil's mouth. Vergil can feel his own cock twitching, but he ignores it—he just wants to focus on Nero.  
  
"Oh, fuck, _Vergil_."  
  
Vergil loves the way Nero gasps out his name.  
  
Vergil looks up at him while sucking down his shaft. Nero's watching him just as intensely. His eyes are narrowed, taking in every detail of Vergil being a messy cockslut. Vergil's drooling. The sounds coming from his mouth are sloppy and obscene.  
  
"Vergil, I'm—" Nero tries to warn.  
  
Vergil groans, tightening his grip on Nero's hips, swallowing him just a bit deeper. Nero cries out, and then he's spilling down Vergil's throat in long, thick pulses. Vergil takes it. Loves it. He curls his tongue against the head, sucking and coaxing every last drop of cum out of Nero.  
  
When Vergil finally pulls off, he's feeling lightheaded, and rests his cheek on Nero's thigh. The combined rush of human essence and demonic energy is powerful. Delicious. He's so sated when he gets a thick load from Nero to fill his stomach.  
  
Nero looks dazed. "Wow," he whispers. "This is definitely the best way to wake up."  
  
Vergil smirks, and Nero smirks back at him.  
  
He pulls Vergil close, cupping Vergil's cheek with one hand to draw him into a wet kiss. He sucks Vergil's lips until the lashing of his long tail distracts him. Nero runs a hand over Vergil's ass, gives him a squeeze over the pyjamas, and then runs his fingers over the delicate skin at the base of his tail. Vergil shudders. He enjoyed spoiling his boy, but his own need is undeniable.  
  
"Now let me take care of you, daddy." Nero's voice is deep and teasing, enough to make Vergil melt.  
  
   
  
 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

  
"Mm, say it again," Vergil croons, rubbing his trapped cock against Nero's thigh.  
  
"...'Daddy'?" Nero asks, his face feeling hotter.  
  
"Mhmmm, that's it." Vergil's tail coils and uncoils sensuously.  
  
"OK... then how about you sit on my face, Daddy?" Nero breathes into Vergil's neck. "Want to taste you."  
  
Vergil smiles with a slow, sultry curl of his lips. His pupils have shrunk to black slivers in glowing blue. "Then be a good boy and undress me."  
  
Nero doesn't need to be told twice, shoving his own boxer-briefs the rest of the way off, before he moves to reverently unbutton Vergil's silky pyjamas. The swell of Vergil's toned chest is lit by the early morning light peeking through the blinds.  
  
"You're so beautiful," Nero says, running his fingers over Vergil's pecs. He lowers his mouth to take a nipple in his teeth. Nero gently bites, and Vergil moans.   
  
Nero continues to undress him, sliding a hand down Vergil's stomach, and easing down his pyjama pants. Nero can already see that Vergil's started to soak his underwear. It's always so hot to see how turned on Vergil is when Nero has barely touched him yet.  
  
Nero reaches down and slips a hand inside Vergil's briefs. His precum coats Nero's fingers, letting him glide easily against Vergil's tip. Nero pushes the damp underwear down, revealing all of Vergil's long, hard cock glistening with precum. Nero's own cock twitches with renewed lust.  
  
What Nero's aiming for right now is hidden further between Vergil's legs though. With a fingertip he traces into the gap between Vergil's thighs, and over the damp opening. Vergil's hips twitch. His expression is a mixture of feigned calm and burning lust that Nero can never get enough of. He tugs Vergil's underwear out of the way in a rush, and gets Vergil to straddle him.   
  
In this position, Vergil's thick and muscular tail is right in front of Nero. Nero caresses it, admiring the pointed scales that have more than once half-murdered him in a fight. And he knows Vergil's trying to control its movements, but his tail keeps curling and flicking in excitement. Always ready to draw blood. So Nero uses his spectral arms to hold it safely out of the way of his face.   
  
Moving up from where Vergil's tail meets his spine, Nero trails his hands slowly up Vergil's back. The skin shimmers with a faint pattern of blue scales. So beautiful and otherworldly. Something Nero would've never appreciated if he hadn't met Dante and Vergil, and grown to love them, devil and all.  
  
Nero caresses the curves of Vergil's waist, runs his hands down to Vergil's thighs, and then comes up again to knead his ass. Vergil's thighs quiver as he's still held out of reach of Nero's mouth.  
  
"Nero..." he moans.  
  
Vergil's so impatient when he wants something. Nero squeezes his ass, and pulls Vergil down to his face. He licks along the crease of one thigh; a teasing flick of his tongue to the underside of Vergil's tail. Vergil bucks his hips for more. Not ready to give him what he wants yet, Nero settles in, kissing and nipping over his thighs.  
  
Nero loves being between Vergil's thighs. Every time they spar, these lean, strong legs threaten to break his concentration. He has no idea if Vergil's even aware of how his tight pants and his katana forms destroy Nero's braincells. It's really not fair. So Nero likes to tease Vergil when he can.  
  
Vergil hisses as he presses into Nero's soft touches. Not enough. Nose and lips and stubble tease him, until his legs tremble in anticipation.  
  
Nero can't hold back for long though. Vergil's pussy is on full display—hairless and glistening, more devil than human; but without the scales of his full devil form it looks soft and inviting. His juices keep leaving sticky trails on the insides of his thighs, even as Nero laps them up.  
  
Nero holds Vergil open with his thumbs and exhales a hot breath over him. The is air heavy with the scent of Vergil's pheromones.  
  
"You always smell so hot," Nero says, the thought slipping out. It's true though, like Vergil's body intends to make him lose his head with want.  
  
He grabs Vergil's ass and pulls him closer, burying his face against Vergil's cunt with a groan. Vergil has a strong flavour: musky, rich and salty.  
  
Nero licks one long swipe after another along Vergil's slit, lapping up the wetness and enjoying his purr of pleasure. Nero presses his lips to Vergil's opening, dips his tongue inside. His thumbs tease around the edges.   
  
"So soft," Nero whispers between kisses.  
  
Vergil lets out appreciative moans as Nero finally gives him some of the attention he's been craving.  
  
Nero twists his tongue inside him, and Vergil shivers as he does it again and again. Vergil grinds against his face as he pants in pleasure. He reaches a hand back to grip Nero's hair, trying to pull his face even closer. Get him deeper.  
  
"Mm, just like that." Vergil's head tips back with a gasp. "So good for me, Nero."  
  
With a hand still on his head, Vergil guides Nero's motions, and Nero pushes his tongue in and out of him hungrily. He can feel the power of Vergil's entire being above him in the way demonic energy rolls off him and his muscles move under his skin; the flexing of his thighs, the tension in his back, and the pressure of each claw as he grips Nero's thighs.  
  
Vergil's panting breaths are hot against his cock, but Nero takes it as a good sign that Vergil is too distracted to do more than nuzzle him from time to time.  
  
Nero likes to think he's pretty good with his mouth. And it helps that his own DT form (and Dante's) has a cunt. Nothing quite like first-hand experience to understand what feels best, even before he got together with Vergil.  
  
While Nero keeps licking Vergil's hole, he reaches a hand under his stomach until his fingertips bump against Vergil's leaking cock. It's thick, curving towards his belly, and leaking steadily. The ridges and bumps feel good against Nero's fingers and palm, reminding him they'd feel even better inside him. But there'll be time for that later.   
  
Nero pumps Vergil's cock in quick, short jerks, still lapping and sucking at his pussy. He knows Vergil's close. He's going tense all over, snarling and nipping at Nero's thighs between panted breaths. His tail is arching high and trembling in the grasp of Nero's spectral hands. He's on the edge. Nero squirms his tongue as deep as he can reach, Vergil's hips jerking as he grinds down on Nero's face. A moment later, Vergil shudders and comes with a deep, feral growl, and a warm gush of fluid against Nero's chin.  
  
Vergil's hole continues to pulse around Nero's tongue as he gently licks him through the aftershocks. Nero is breathing heavily too. His dick strains against his abdomen and he's feeling ready to come again. Licking his lips, Nero watches Vergil climb around to settle between his legs.  
  
Vergil pushes two fingers into Nero's mouth, then languidly kisses him, cleans him. He lets out a deep sigh of satisfaction, and his body starts to relax. The look in his eyes is still un-sated though, and Nero hasn't been able to take his mind off how their hard cocks press together.  
  
But then Vergil raises his head, muttering, "Coffee…"  
  
"Hm? I guess that would be nice." Nero doesn't feel like getting up though. He's enjoying Vergil's warm weight on him, stroking over his sweat-damp skin, and the lingering buzz of arousal he's too lazy to do anything about right now.  
  
"I mean I can smell coffee. Dante's awake."  
  
"Uh, you sure about that?" The last thing Nero wants is to go downstairs with a boner, only to find Trish or Lady making themselves at home.  
  
"Oh, I _know_ he's awake." Vergil's grin is devious, and Nero chuckles.  
  
They aren't finished yet.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Vergil doesn't hesitate to just throw on his airy dressing gown and go downstairs. Nero pulls on track-pants and t-shirt just in case, and stops by the bathroom to wash up. Fresh-faced, he goes downstairs, and is relieved to see that it really is only Dante sitting at the kitchen bar. Vergil has his tail loosely curled around Dante's waist.  
  
Nero feels a flare of heat run through him just from seeing them together.  
  
He takes a seat beside Dante, while Vergil pours a mug of coffee, and adds sugar and milk. Vergil takes a sip, tasting thoughtfully, before handing it to Nero.  
  
"Thanks," Nero says, and takes a sip too. It's just right.  
  
"Morning, kid," Dante says with a warm stubbly smile, reaching out to ruffle Nero's hair.  
  
Nero ducks on reflex, and snags the paper bag on the counter. There's the source of that sweet smell that's got his hunger winning over his lingering horniness. Fresh, golden-glazed berry, apple and custard pastries—the best ones this side of town.  
  
"Whoa, you made coffee _and_ went out to buy breakfast? Is the world ending again?" Nero teases, snagging one to dig in.  
  
"Dante has always been a lazy cretin," Vergil says. "Unless he's properly motivated."  
  
Dante gasps dramatically. "You both wound me."  
  
Nero chuckles and slides closer to Dante, so he can wrap an arm around his waist, above Vergil's coiled tail. "Couldn't sleep, huh?"  
  
"Vergil's a noisy slut."  
  
"Rich words coming from a whore like you, Dante," Vergil counters calmly, and taps him in the back of the head with the sharp tip of his tail.  
  
"Ow! You bastard." Dante snuggles against Nero's back, holding him in a bear hug. Sulking.  
  
Nero rolls his eyes at these grown-ass adults constantly calling each other names, but it's better than when they're fighting for real and destroying the furniture. Contrary to what Nero thought at first, this kind of sniping means they're in a pretty good mood.  
  
"Poor baby." Nero chuckles, reaching back to pet Dante's head.  
  
Dante hums appreciatively, and rubs his short beard against the back of Nero's head while he inhales the scent of Nero's hair.  
  
Nero tries to focus on his coffee and pastry. He isn't quite used to Dante being a cuddle bug, or this kind of playful immaturity towards him. The addition of Vergil has changed their dynamic. Made it more intimate. Nero likes it when Dante shows he wants to be doted on. He's happy to give Dante the affection he craves, now that he actually asks instead of always playing it cool and keeping his emotions hidden.  
  
"Mmm kiss me better?" Dante mumbles behind Nero's ear.  
  
Nero turns, searching for Dante's lips over his shoulder to give him a peck. Instead, Dante pulls him into a hot and wet kiss that's far too demanding, his tongue flicking between Nero's lips. The angle's uncomfortable, and Nero almost knocks over his coffee cup trying not to lose balance. He grunts and breaks away.  
  
"'m still eating here, damn it," Nero grumbles, stuffing a piece of pastry into Dante's mouth when he tries to pull Nero back into a kiss. Dante chokes and laughs. He pulls Nero onto his lap, but lets him have his breakfast.  
  
Vergil's barely paying attention to their foolishness, leaning against the kitchen counter reading a section of the weekend paper by the warming morning light.  
  
Nero settles more comfortably on Dante's lap, and feeds him more pieces of pastry over his shoulder. It's nice, relaxed. Though with his ass planted on Dante's lap, he can't ignore what Dante's really hungry for. Dante's stubble scratches along the back of Nero's neck, the junction with his shoulder. A couple of nips on his neck and Nero feels goosebumps.  
  
Dante's hands roam, running down Nero's sides, and rubbing over his stomach. Nero lets out a shaky breath, getting more turned on, and it encourages Dante to keep going. He hums, hands moving down to rub the insides of Nero's thighs. He's deliberately avoiding the bulge in Nero's pants.  
  
Nero grunts as Dante grazes his teeth against his ear and starts sucking. His earlobes are so sensitive he can't help squirming a little, grinding him back against Dante's erection through their pants. Dante's chuckle blows warm air over his ear, making Nero shiver more.  
  
Dante's arms tighten around him for a moment, as if he's expecting Nero to escape. Nero has no intention of moving though. He enjoys the feeling of Dante's hands drifting up to his chest, as much as the taste of milky coffee and berries with custard. That he gets to enjoy them both at the same time is the true indulgence. Nero savours the moment.  
  
Suddenly Dante shifts to stand, and slaps Nero's thigh. "Up."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're finished, right?"  
  
Nero looks forlornly at the empty bakery bag and the dregs of his coffee. "I guess..."  
  
As if he'd been waiting for this, Vergil tosses aside the paper, and walks around to Nero's side. He runs a finger under Nero's chin, tilts his face up to wipe crumbs and sugar dust from around his mouth. Then he draws him into a kiss. Nero leans into it, accepting that his breakfast is over. At least his stomach is satisfied for now, which leaves him more aware of his unsatisfied erection.  
  
They break apart just enough for their noses to brush together.  
  
"Dante wants to fuck you. So do I," Vergil murmurs.  
  
Nero swallows hard, feeling Dante's hands tracing the waist-band of his low-slung track pants.  
  
"I'm up for that," Nero says. He doesn't often bottom, but it's not because he's against doing it—these two just like it more, and that's how it usual ends up.  
  
He grins at Dante over his shoulder. "You want some of this, huh?" Nero says with a shake of his ass.  
  
Dante groans and grips Nero's hips. "You know it, baby boy."  
  
"Go for it."  
  
Dante pushes a knee between Nero's thighs, urging them apart. Nero feels Dante's fingers brush over his cleft through fabric and groans, the sound muffled by Vergil claiming his mouth again. The slight scrape of claws lets Nero know Vergil's the one pushing his pants off his hips, while Dante's the one reaching down to run over his cock and balls.  
  
Then Vergil lets him go to rummage in the kitchen drawers. He soon finds a bottle of lube, which he tosses to Dante. They keep lube everywhere, because they fuck everywhere.  
  
Dante takes step back, and trails a hand down Nero's spine. "Bend over for me, babe. Let me see that gorgeous ass."  
  
Nero leans against the counter, pushing his ass out. Dante brushes his hands over Nero's bare hips, and then down to spread his ass apart. This part kind of embarrasses Nero—exposed and under their scrutiny while they're still dressed. Especially since they're in the kitchen instead of the bedroom. On the other hand, it’s nice to have both their attention focused on him.  
  
Dante gets some lube on his fingers, before slowly circling Nero's hole.  
  
"So tight," Dante says as he pushes one finger in. "Need to fuck you more."  
  
Nero laughs breathily, shifting his hips back to take Dante's finger as deep as he can. "And whose fault is that?"  
  
"Vergil's," Dante says without hesitation, and from the sound of it, Vergil doesn't hesitate to smack him in the head.  
  
Nero groans, partly in frustration, and shifts his further legs apart. "Hey. If you two think you get to fuck me without behaving, you've got another thing coming."  
  
"Sorry~" Dante pulls down one sleeve of Nero's t-shirt, and presses kisses to the exposed shoulder.  
  
Vergil wordlessly pets Nero's hair. Nero will accept that as an apology as long as they don't start bickering again. He pulls his t-shirt off, and kicks his sweatpants fully out of the way. The way Vergil's gaze trails over his nakedness is charged, and his slow touches even more tantalizing.  
  
Nero relaxes between their bodies, lets Dante open him up, while Vergil nips over his neck and chest. Vergil has dropped his robe and their cocks rub together so good. It feels better and better as Dante finds Nero's sweet-spot. Each pass sends shocks of pleasure along his spine and curling in his belly. Nero's losing track of anything else. His head rolls onto Vergil's shoulder, while he just pants and moans with Dante pressing three fingers inside him.  
  
"You look so good, baby boy," Dante says as he takes a hold of Nero's chin to better see his face. "Sucking my fingers in like a champ. Bet you'd rather have my cock though."  
  
Nero groans, and considers denying it because Dante sounds way too smug about it. But his hips won't stop rolling back onto Dante's fingers. And honestly the thought of Dante's thick, hot length opening him up has Nero's ass hungrily squeezing around Dante's fingers. Impatient for more.  
  
"Yeah, Dante... fuck me..." Nero moans.  
  
"Oh, babe... you know I will. Gonna fuck you so good... make you come on my cock before I fill you up."  
  
Nero shivers again. "Shit. Stop teasing..."  
  
Vergil laughs softly, and brushes over the swell of Nero's ass on his way to reach the front of Dante's pants. Nero feels as Vergil works at the buttons, hears the hiss of Dante's breath as fabric slides down. The hot weight of Dante's dick smacks against Nero's ass, and all Nero can think about is how much he wants Dante to bury himself inside him.  
  
Nero almost whimpers when Dante lets his fingers slip out of him. He squirms back against Dante, ready to get on with it. But then Vergil's hand is in his way, blocking him from rubbing against Dante's cock. Nero's about to snap at him to move, but stops when he hears Dante's almost surprised moan. And then the slick sounds of Vergil spreading lube over Dante's length.  
  
That's a mental image Nero didn't think he needed. He turns for a glance, and there's Vergil slowly jerking Dante.  
  
"This is what you want, Nero?" Vergil looks so fucking possessive, and Dante looks so into it too. They're both his. Each other's.  
  
Nero can't find words in that moment. The touch of Vergil's fingertip pushing just past the rim of his hole has Nero gasping.  
  
"Dad... please..."  
  
Vergil lets out a pleased hum, and guides Dante to Nero's hole. They both moan at the sensation. Dante grinds against Nero, dragging his length up and down, the head of his dick rubbing over Nero's pucker and the back of his balls. Sparks of pleasure fire along his spine.  
  
Nero squeezes his eyes shut, biting his lip. "Please..." he practically whimpers. "Fuck me..."  
  
Vergil's strong hands grab hold of Nero's ass, giving a squeeze before spreading him open. Dante grips Nero's shoulder with one hand, and then Nero can feel the wide head sink into him. Dante pushes forward slowly. Nero groans with the stretch, breathing deeply through the burn and trying to relax. God he's so big.  
  
It feels good, though, so good Nero rocks back on Dante's cock, opening himself to accommodate the girth. Once Dante's pressed right up against Nero's ass he stills for a moment; they both savour the feeling of Dante being deep inside him. Nero squeezes lightly around him, and Dante twitches in response.  
  
His hands grasp Nero's waist, fingers digging in as he begins to fuck Nero, using his grip to drive into him hard, and then pull back until he's almost out, before slamming back in again. Nero braces to meet every thrust, and they're both soon sweating as they groan and pant together.  
  
Not to be left out, Vergil makes Nero raise his upper body so he can reach Nero's chest. He rubs his hands over Nero's pecs and tweaks his nipples, making him gasp with pleasure. The change of angle has Nero gasping too. He feels so much fuller standing up straight while leaning back against Dante's chest. Dante's length presses so much more insistently over his sweet spot with each thrust, and the sensation is mind blowing.  
  
It feels even better when Vergil lifts one of Nero's thighs to get a better view of Dante's cock sliding in and out of Nero's stretched hole. He doesn't even notice Dante and Vergil exchange a look over his shoulder.  
  
Suddenly Dante slides all the way out of him, and Nero lets out a confused whine. But the next moment, Vergil is rubbing his cock into the cleft of Nero's ass, lined himself up, then goes deep in one thrust.  
  
"A-ah... fuck...!"  
  
The bumps and ridges of Vergil's cock are so much, and he fucks Nero hard and fast. Nero's mind blanks. He's just rocking with the motions, while Dante supports him from behind.  
  
But before Nero knows it, Vergil pulls out of him, and Dante fills him up again. Nero gasps, writhing between them, back arched and mouth hanging open.  
  
"Oh, shit," Nero pants as Dante takes him hard.  
  
It doesn't last long though before Vergil's taking Dante's place inside Nero again. More pleasure, more taking. But they're toying with him; no sign of letting him come. Nero's cock twitches, his balls tight and aching.  
  
"D-Dad, fuck, more," is all Nero can say, wrapping his leg around Vergil's body, pulling him closer and wanting him deeper.  
  
Vergil actually slows his pace, taking a hold of Nero's balls while he uses the ridged head of his cock to grind on Nero's sweet spot. Nero moans throatily, nails raking down Vergil's sides. "Ah, fuck! Right there, yes!"  
  
It's all so good and almost too much. He's coming dry as he sobs for air, and Vergil steadily fucks him through his climax. Then Vergil slams all the way in and stays there grinding into him so good, before leaving Nero empty again.  
  
Nero vaguely hears Dante chuckling, and saying, "That's it, kid. So hot like this."  
  
And then Dante is sinking into him again with a low groan. Nero cries out, trying to shove himself harder onto the cock in his ass.  
  
Vergil pulls him into sloppy kisses, and Nero's falling apart, whimpering as he stays on the edge. Dante can tell and he wraps his fingers tightly around the base of Nero's cock.  
  
"Not yet," Dante growls.  
  
Nero whines in protest, and Vergil chuckles.  
   
"You're not coming with your dick until we're done with you."  
  
More gently, Dante says, "You feel so good, Nero. We want this to last longer." He nips Nero's ear as he thrusts into him.  
  
"Please!" Nero whines, grinding his hips back onto Dante's cock.  
  
"Hang on, I'm gonna pick you up," Dante says, withdrawing.  
  
"W-what? Are you serious?" Sure Dante's strong, but Nero isn't exactly light or small.  
  
Nevertheless, Dante wraps his hands underneath Nero's thighs, and lifts him up. Vergil helps get Nero in position, and guides Dante back inside him.  
  
Nero's still spluttering and trying not to squirm at Dante taking all his weight, and being left with no leverage to move. In this precarious position, Nero's spectral hands appear on instinct, and Nero clings to Dante's back.  
  
"Urgh, I swear to God, old man. If you drop me—"  
  
"You think I'd ever let you fall? Relax, kid. I've got you."  
  
Nero sags in resignation. It's true he trusts Dante; and Vergil is there too, to catch him if he tips forward.  
  
Dante hitches Nero's legs up higher against Nero's shoulders, and spreads him wide to Vergil's view. With his feet planted wide, Dante continues thrusting into Nero. It's weirdly embarrassing and arousing to have Vergil's eyes roving over his body in this new position—regardless of how often they've fucked and seen each other in all sorts of shameful situations.  
  
Nero finds himself biting down on his own fingers to stifle the pathetic sounds he's making while he can barely squirm. Dante has him completely, controlling the pace, staying shallow or going deep at his own leisure. Nero's so worked up he isn't even paying attention to how hard his dick is, leaking a near constant stream of pre-cum.  
  
Vergil's claws drag over Nero's thighs, his cock nudging against Nero's balls. And just the thought of them both fucking him at the same time is enough to make Nero lose his mind. He bucks in Dante grip, as he feels the pleasure coil in his belly tighter and tighter, until he's bursting, body shuddering.  
  
Nero gasps as he comes dry again, turning to moans of Dante's name as his legs tremble from the aftershocks.  
  
Dante's face is buried against the back of Nero's neck as he grunts and thrusts into him unsteadily, and Nero reaches a hand back to tangle his fingers in his hair.  
  
"You feel so good, Nero, so tight," Dante groans.  
  
Nero whimpers as Dante recovers his rhythm and keeps on fucking him.  
  
"Good boy," Vergil adds softly, and Nero feels himself melt and blush redder from their praise.  
  
Nero lets his head roll back, and Vergil attacks the exposed skin in front of him with bites and licks, making Nero moan and arch and clench around Dante even more.  
  
Nero can feel as Dante starts to lose control. He's thrusting harder and faster, grunting every time he hits home. Nero digs his spectral claws into Dante's back through his shirt, and his hand tightens in Dante's hair. Dante moans, thrusting faster. "Ah, shit, Nero... I'm gonna come."  
  
Nero bites his bottom lip as he imagines the look on Dante's face.  
  
"Fuck, Dante. Do it—come in me." Nero shudders, Dante slamming unrelentingly inside his body.  
  
Dante fucks into him a few more times, fingers digging hard into his legs, before letting out a hoarse groan. One final sharp thrust, and his cock is throbbing inside Nero, shooting his load. He's murmuring more praise as he rides out his climax, his mouth against Nero's ear, teeth scraping skin.  
  
Dante slows, and Nero goes slack in his arms. As he gently withdraws, Nero can feel the warm cum dripping from his hole.  
  
Vergil licks his lips as he watches Nero's hole leak and try to hold it in. He sinks to his knees. At the touch of his mouth, Nero bucks, but Dante's still got him held firmly despite his taxed breathing. He chuckles warmly at Nero squirming in his arms. Every lick of Vergil's rough tongue leaves Nero's oversensitive hole trying to clench around him, and Nero in a state of euphoric ache.  
  
Dante can't laugh for long. It's his turn next, and he staggers a moment as Vergil closes his lips around his softening length. There's a collective shout of "Verg!" and "Dad!" Nero turns red to his ears at the thought of what he can't even watch properly: Vergil licking Dante's cock clean, greedy for every last drop of cum.  
  
Once he's finished, Vergil stands, looking smug and utterly aroused.  
  
Dante finally lets Nero down onto his own two feet. Nero stumbles on shaky legs. He's grateful for Dante's hands on his waist, and Vergil's shoulder under his head. Vergil's tail wraps around Nero and Dante, pulling them all closer together.  
  
"I need you."  
  
Nero huffs out a laugh. "I can handle everything you've got, Dad," Nero says, sweaty forehead pressing to Vergil.  
  
They let Nero sink to the floor, and Vergil gets him to lie on his back before mounting him. All Nero can do is groan as he feels the head of Vergil's cock nudging into his hole. Nero's so wet and open that Vergil slides in without resistance.  
  
Compared to when they were standing, this position lets Vergil go deeper and fuck wilder. His claws dig painfully into Nero's thighs, but Nero doesn't care. His mouth finds Vergil's, and Vergil kisses him rough, drawing blood. Nero's barely aware of Dante's hand running through his hair, but he likes the feeling.  
  
Then Dante's stroking Nero's cock, and Vergil's lifting his hips higher, and Nero whimpers and claws at his own thighs.  
  
"Fuck, Dante... Dad—" Nero chokes out, finally getting to empty his balls, coming hard on his own panting mouth.  
  
The bumps of Vergil's cock over his prostate are too much, way too much—he starts coming again, his cock twitching and spurting what's left in his balls. He feels like Vergil's milking the cum out of him, every thrust encouraging another spurt and another overwhelming wave of pleasure.  
  
Nero cries and writhes as Vergil pounds into him a few more times. Vergil comes inside him while growling possessive words into Nero's skin. Each hot pulse of cum sends shivers up Nero's spine. He's coming so much Nero can hardly believe it. It's like Vergil's trying to breed him, like he wants to drown out all the seed of his rival.  
  
Eventually Vergil softens inside him, planting kisses along Nero's neck and nuzzling against his messy face. Carefully Vergil slips out of him, and before Nero can even ask for something to clean himself up with, Dante's grabbed a dish towel, and wipes Nero's face as best he can.  
  
Dante helps Nero sit up, running his finger through his hair. "You were so good for us, babe. You good?"  
  
Nero turns over, snuggling into Dante's chest.  
  
"Yeah. I need... a shower and... second breakfast," Nero mumbles between Dante's pecs.  
  
"You can have whatever you want, Nero."  
  
Vergil's hands are gentle on Nero's back, and Nero hears them exchange a kiss above his head. Then Dante leans down to kiss Nero, soft and sweet. He feels a nearly painful rush of love for the both of them, his family. Nero has never felt more at home.

 

 

 

 


End file.
